A fortnight in the Bananas
by mipela
Summary: This is hopefully a light-hearted peep into the McKenzie-Dawson family. I hope tracie619 doesn't mind that Fuzzy is part of my story. It didn't seem right not to include the bear!
1. Chapter 1

A fortnight in the Bananas – Chapter One

Kate stood at the bottom of the stairs and sighed; where was Caroline when you needed her. "Lawrence you've got five minutes to get down here with your bags or else we are going without you, the taxi will be here any minute, hurry up."

Flora, fast approaching the' terrible twos' was running up and down the hall shouting, "uzzy mummy, uzzy mummy". Kate was searching high and low for Fuzzy, Flora's teddy bear who had to go everywhere or the child was inconsolable. Today Fuzzy was going to the Bahamas with the family (or the Bananas as Celia had cynically referred to them the morning Caroline told her about the wedding). The ever organised Roxy was helping William to do a final check of the house before locking up for two weeks. Kate had ordered a mini bus to take them all to the airport and the company had just texted her to say the driver would be there in ten minutes.

Two months earlier, Kate's accident compensation had finally been approved and paid into their bank account. The two women had agreed that a large chunk of it would go towards the mortgage to pay back the money they had borrowed to buy John out. However, Kate had insisted some of it be set aside for a family holiday. "Caroline, you and I have not had a honeymoon yet and the boys and my mother went through so much after the accident, I want us all to have a really relaxing time together, like our way of saying thank you to them all." Caroline had agreed it was a great idea and suggested that they invite Ruth as well. Ruth was Ginika's great niece and the cousin (or second cousin) who babysat for Flora whenever Caroline and Kate were in New York. She was a lovely girl, the same age as Lawrence and she would be a big help with Flora, along with Roxy, who adored their little girl. In the back of her mind, she also wanted to equalise the family numbers a little for Kate's sake.

Lawrence finally ran down the stairs, his bag in tow, and Fuzzy was located and put into Flora's little backpack which was a 'Frozen' themed bag. The DVD was just about worn out and she would continuously sing at least two lines of the song 'Let it go' to the point where even Caroline would hum it around the house, which amused Kate no end.

Across the Atlantic, after finishing another stint at Columbia, Caroline was putting the last of her things in her case. She, Ginika and Ruth would be leaving for the airport shortly to catch their plane to Nassau. They would arrive before the Harrogate lot and so would open up the beach house they had rented and do the grocery shopping before they arrived. The relationship between Caroline and Ginika was growing into something really wonderful. They appreciated each other's sharp mind and academic excellence, but there was also a softness between them which Caroline put down to their mutual love of Kate and Ginika's ever growing joy at having a new extended family. The American side of the Abike family were so happy to see their sister, and much loved aunt, finally enjoying her grandchildren, and having much to look forward to in her retirement.

In Harrogate, after loading what seemed like a mountain of luggage into the taxi, they were finally on their way to the airport. "Has everyone got everything?" Kate asked with her best teacher voice. "Sorry, I've forgotten my passport." Lawrence piped up. His step mother was just about to lose it when he grinned and said "Gotcha!" This was going to be the start of a lot of fun she hoped.

On the journey to the airport Kate thought about how Caroline was a little ragged at the moment. Her workload was steadily building, and she was taking on rather a bit too much in Kate's opinion. She was highly thought of at Leeds University and they were continually asking her to do more lecturing. Just this semester she had agreed to supervise two PhD students. However, one thing she never compromised on was her co-parenting of Flora. It was important to both women that Flora grew up knowing her mummies had equal responsibility for her and there was never a time when Caroline felt less of her parent than Kate.

Their home life was a sanctuary of happiness and love. Lawrence was far more at ease now and actually very good with his baby sister. He had just completed his A Level exams and had applied to study at Kate's Alma Mater, Durham University. She was so looking forward to going to see him while he was away as it meant she could legitimately visit some of her old haunts. It also gave her a chance to have another connection with the lad.

William and Roxy were very happy together and had decided to move into a flat with two other friends when the new semester started. The two boys at university meant that Caroline and Kate would have a lot more of a financial burden in the coming few years but Caroline had already put the hard word on John that he was going to have to dig deeper.

John, Kate thought, he was the only blight on their happy preparations for the holiday. Lawrence had told his father that they were having an extended family holiday and Caroline, out of courtesy, had phoned him to say that Lawrence would be away for two weeks. It wasn't received well. He was still the same self-centred idiot that she left behind. He had started with his pathetic pleas again asking to go with them as he felt it was better for the boys if their father was included in some of these family things. Caroline had of course shut him down and said there was no way he was going and if he wanted a holiday with his sons then he should take them. He had become quite nasty and Caroline had hung up on him. Kate was proud of the way Caroline handled John these days as he had well and truly got the message about not coming to the house, or calling at all kinds of random hours.

Once they reached the airport, everyone swung into action to check in and get the baggage through etc. Kate took the opportunity to text her wife, 'at airport all ready to go, dying to see you, luv u K xx' A few seconds later, 'ditto here darling, not long now, luv u too C xx.' Kate smiled to herself, what Caroline didn't know was that she had booked a separate four day break on an outer island for the two of them as she really wanted to have the honeymoon they were forced to postpone. Ginika and William were in on it and ready to step in and look after Flora.

The plane from New York touched down and not long after Caroline, Ginika and Ruth arrived at their beachside villa. They opened up and were thrilled with the place. The house was large and open plan with windows that looked out over the ocean. There were four bedrooms, and Ginika immediately insisted that Caroline and Kate have the large room with a balcony overlooking the ocean. She also insisted that Flora's cot be in the room which she would share with Ruth. "You two have been working hard and with a nearly two year old biting at your heels, you need a break." Caroline wasn't overly keen on not having Flora with them but she didn't resist. She loved seeing her baby girl when she woke in the mornings, she was so snugly and soft, it melted her heart.

About three hours later, the Harrogate crowd piled out of a mini bus and within seconds, Kate was in Caroline's arms. Not wanting to seem too obvious, they quickly broke apart and hugged and kissed the rest of the gang. Flora rushed to Caroline and said, as she held up her bear, "Uzzy on plane mama, Uzzy cry a bit." Caroline took the bear and kissed him better. "Did you cry darling?" "Yes mama" Caroline swept Flora into her arms and looked quizzically at Kate who whispered,"Her ears hurt when we were coming in to land." Caroline remembered how that had often happened to the boys when they were small. She kissed each of her baby's ears which made Flora giggle because it tickled.

Later in the evening Caroline and Kate sat on their balcony enjoying the moonlight over the ocean and sharing the ten days that they had been apart. It was getting easier for them both now when Caroline had to be away in New York. They were more secure and the fear that they had both experienced after the accident was diminishing all the time. However, what didn't lessen was the ache they felt when they were not with each other. Their love was deeper than ever and it was no chore for them to keep the romance alive. Kate reached down into her bag and pulled out an envelope which she gave to Caroline. "This is my belated wedding present to you my darling." Caroline opened the envelope and stared in amazement. Two boat tickets and a photograph of a small beach villa perched on white sand with not another place within fifty metres. She was speechless and just gazed at her wife. "You are perfect. Do you know that?"

As they sat silently holding hands, both feeling a deep desire waiting to be fulfilled, Caroline noticed two familiar figures strolling along the beach. "Well, look at that." She pointed them out to Kate and they both started to smirk. Lawrence deep in conversation with Ruth, something they had never seen this boy do before!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Thanks for your encouragement for my stories, your feedback is so appreciated_

Caroline woke to the sound of persistent but not quite coherent conversation going on beside her. She turned over to see Flora sitting between her and Kate in the bed chatting away to Fuzzy, "Mummy and Mama sleep, shush Fuzzy" Caroline wrapped her arm around her little one and kissed her. As she lay with Flora in her arms she looked across at her still sleeping wife and was yet again filled with the sense that her life was almost more perfect than she deserved.

There was a discrete knock at the door and Ginika crept in and swept Flora up out of the bed enticing her away with the prospect of pancakes for her breakfast. Caroline nodded to her mother in law and willingly let Flora go. Both mothers lay in bed naked, except for a light sheet covering them, but for some reason Caroline was not embarrassed, which she knew for sure she would be if her own mother ever walked in on them. Kate's mother was their biggest supporter and seemed to find great joy knowing that her daughter was loved so much and so passionately.

Kate woke and rolled over into Caroline's arms and after several good morning kisses, turned on to her back and put her hand protectively over the rather large scar on her tummy. "I'm going to have to buy some new swimming gear, I have always worn a bikini at the beach but now I won't be able to." Caroline put her own hand over Kate's as if to protect her. The scar was rather large and not as neat as a normal caesarean would be. The doctors had no time to worry about the aesthetics, they had to work quickly to remove the baby and then Kate's spleen which was bleeding so badly that it was endangering her life. "This might sound crazy Kate, but, this scar is a constant reminder that you loved Flora and me so much that you fought with everything you had to stay with us. You should wear whatever you want on the beach never mind what other people think." Caroline moved down the bed and kissed the scar several times which only served to ignite the passion they had experienced the night before and it was some time before they emerged for breakfast.

The family sat around the table feasting on Ginika's pancakes and discussing what they were all going to do for the day. William sidled up to his mother, "Mum can I take you out for coffee this morning, I'd like to have a chat." Caroline had agreed with no hesitation as she would relish some time alone with her son. Kate and Ginika were going to take Flora to the beach for a couple of hours and Lawrence, Ruth and Roxy decided to try their hand at windsurfing. They agreed they would all meet back at the house for lunch.

An hour later everyone had gone their separate ways and Caroline and William were sitting in a coffee shop overlooking the beach. "Mum, you are really happy and in love with Kate aren't you?" Her eyes filled with tears as she put her hand over her son's and nodded. "I think I'm in love with Roxy but you know she is my first proper girlfriend and I don't really have anything to compare it to. I look at other girls at college and they are attractive and some of them, great friends of mine, but they don't match Roxy."

Caroline sat for a moment digesting what Will had just said. "You know, when I met your father, I was confused about my sexuality, but my mum had encouraged me to try to put my feelings aside and be open to a 'normal' relationship with a man. I'd already had a brief relationship with another woman and I thought I was in love and that it was going to be forever. It wasn't and it didn't last long. Your father was an interesting man and he knew how to romance me then. I felt enough for him to marry him and hope that it would grow into something passionate and lasting. I had you two boys and you were the greatest gift your father gave me. Our marriage was good enough and steady until he went off with Judith. After the initial hurt and shock, I realised I didn't really care that much. Then Kate came along and it was like someone switched a light on inside me."

Caroline then explained that because it had been hard for her to 'come out' publicly, she and Kate had been through a lot of soul searching and to some extent great heartache. They had both hurt each other but beneath the hurt was the knowledge that this was it and life would not be right for either of them without the other.

"So William, I suggest you take it slowly. Spend time getting to know Roxy and her family. Don't confuse love with youthful lust. Try to become good friends as well as lovers and just see where it takes you. There's nothing wrong with finding your soul mate at an early age, but you both have a lot of living to do before you get tied down and may I say it, err ...don't get pregnant!"

William laughed and hugged his mother. "We won't don't worry mum. Thanks for the advice and can I just tell you how good it feels to see you so happy. I am growing to love Kate so much because of who she is but also because she makes you so happy. In case I don't get another chance to tell you this, I promise you and Kate that I will always look after Flora."

Everyone arrived back at the house for lunch and there was great excitement hearing all about the windsurfing. Lawrence was a little reluctant to admit that Roxy was a natural and had out-surfed the other two. They had decided it was something they would definitely try again. Flora and Fuzzy had arrived back covered in sand, and both had to be washed and Fuzzy was hung out by his ears on the deck to dry much to the baby's distress. "Poor Fuzzy Mummy, I not like it" After lunch everyone had disappeared either for a nap or to attack their electronic devices. Caroline had shared her conversation with William and Kate thought it was magical that he had said such lovely things.

After a couple of hours, the door to Caroline and Kate's bedroom was flung open and the four young ones rushed out on to the balcony where they were sitting. "OK you two, up you get and into swimming gear. Look what we've got for you" Lawrence shouted excitedly. He held up two tickets for windsurfing lessons. Caroline laughed and said,"No chance." Humiliation was something she would not embrace unless she deserved it. Kate laughed and encouraging her wife said' C'mon, it will be fun, they've done this especially for us."

A few minutes later the whole family was trudging down the beach towards the windsurfing area. Caroline was most reluctant, she wasn't at all sporty and hadn't really spent much time in the water as a younger mum, she was happy to paddle at the edges. Kate on the other hand was quite a fitness fan and a strong swimmer. Earlier in the morning she had found a bikini with 'boy shorts' which had adequately covered her scar but were brightly coloured, showing off her beautiful dusky skin.

Two rather handsome and tightly muscled young men stepped forward and introduced themselves to the two women, explaining how the lesson would go. One of them spent rather too long looking at Kate for Caroline's liking which was made worse by the fact that he swiftly chose Kate to tutor. The rest of the family had found a spot on the beach where they could watch the two women. Flora kept trying to run into the water to get to them and so eventually William had to wade out with her on his shoulders so that she could see them.

Within minutes Kate was up and surfing like a pro; the rehabilitation exercises she had done gave her a lot of upper body strength. Caroline on the other hand was finding it almost impossible just to stay upright on the board. The kids were really having a laugh at her expense. Even Kate couldn't resist flashing past her and making fun of her efforts to get back on the board "If only Sulgrave staff could see you now!'

Caroline was very grateful when the half hour was up but in a way she was glad that the family had pushed her out of her comfort zone. Being an older mum meant that she was going to have to get used to this sort of stuff again for Flora's sake. The young ones all went off to do their second session of surfing while Caroline, Kate, Flora and Ginika walked back to the house.

About an hour later, Ruth came rushing into the house shouting "quick, Caroline, Kate you need to come to the beach, Lawrence has hurt himself!" Both women were up in a flash, running down to the beach. Caroline's heart was in her mouth as she was taken back to the last time she had been called to an accident. Lawrence lay on the beach with a paramedic beside him. He was fully conscious but moaning in pain. "Lawrence what's happened?" his mother cried out. "Are you his mother?"The paramedic asked. Caroline nodded, "Your son fell of his board; he dislocated his shoulder but I have been able to put it back. He'll be sore and in pain for the next two days and will need to keep in a sling but he'll be OK." The guy explained.

As Caroline was busy pulling Lawrence up off the ground Kate turned to the paramedic and thanked him, asking if anymore treatment was needed. "Who are you?" the fellow asked. Kate said without a second thought, "I'm his other mother." The guy looked puzzled for a moment and then he realised what she meant. He shook his head, looked at Kate with disdain, and said, "Poor kid that's just not right." Kate replied with equal disdain, "Yeah whatever, this is 2015 grow up." She was glad Caroline hadn't heard the remarks as she would most certainly have caused a scene.

They walked slowly back to the house with Lawrence nursing his shoulder and for the next couple of days he was confined to sitting on the beach quietly which turned out OK for him as Ruth was happy to sit beside him and read or chat. The rest of the family went about enjoying the holiday, reading swimming and just generally hanging out with each other. Flora was delighted to have so many people to play with and entertain her. It certainly gave Caroline and Kate a good break.

Time moved on and it was the night before the two women were off on their honeymoon. Kate had been meticulous about choosing where to go and had settled for a secluded resort on a small outer island about twenty minutes by speedboat. It had a swimming pool, a couple of restaurants and the usual beach equipment. However what caught Kate's attention was that the villas were quite secluded from each other and it advertised itself to be 'gay friendly'. She thought Caroline in particular would feel more comfortable in such surroundings. As they lay in bed, their bags packed ready for an early start, Caroline gently began to kiss Kate's neck and stroke her warm and inviting skin. Kate stopped her saying,"not tonight my love!" Caroline raised herself up on her elbow and enquired as to why her advances were being brushed aside. "Ah, our honeymoon starts tomorrow darling and I have a program of events that I think you will like. You just have to be patient. It will be worth the wait." Feigning misery and pouting just like she had taught her daughter to do, Caroline lack back down beside her wife and within a few minutes they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The Honeymoon.

_These next few chapters will digress from the family and focus on our two ladies – some humour but hopefully plenty of romance and quite a lot of sentimentality!_

The family arrived at the wharf just as the boat moored, ready to take Caroline and Kate plus two other passengers over to the resort island. The two women were excited at the prospect of some extended time alone, but this was tempered by a little anxiety about leaving Flora for so long. She had only ever had one night (in New York) without either mother being with her. It had also occurred to Caroline and Kate that the night in New York was the only night they had been alone other than in their own homes, where there was the ever present possibility of interruptions. There had been a bit of a tussle between the two of them before leaving as Kate had insisted that neither of them was taking their iPads; as long as they had a phone, they would be fine and would ring Ginika each evening to speak to Flora.

They loaded all the stuff on to the boat and turned to say goodbye. Flora reached out for a kiss from both of them and insisted that Fuzzy get a kiss too, much to the amusement of the two other guests on the boat. As they were skimming across the water one of the men leaned over and said," was that your daughter?" Both women nodded. "She's very pretty and alert". Kate smiled with pride and said "pretty from me and alert from her other mother". Both men laughed and held out their hand, "I'm Philipe and this is my partner Franco". They exchanged handshakes and wished each other a happy holiday.

As they approached the reception desk, a young man stepped forward and said" Ah, you must be Kate and Caroline McKenzie-Dawson. Welcome and we hope your honeymoon will be fantastic" This was the second time now that they had been greeted so warmly at a hotel and Caroline was reminded both times of the check-in she had been in charge of for Kate's birthday. All she could think of was how she had messed up.

A golf buggy took them along to their accommodation, and as they approached, it took Caroline's breath away. The white sand, the azure blue water and a villa surrounded by trees and bushes making it completely isolated. The porter carried their stuff inside and whispered to Kate that her 'special order' would be along in half an hour. Caroline drew Kate close and held her tightly. "I am so overwhelmed that you have gone to all this trouble and planning my darling, thank you". "It is the least I could do after the months of care you gave me and Flora when we were first married." Her wife whispered tenderly. "Now you need to get changed into shorts and T shirt and pack a bag with your swimming gear and any essentials you might need." Caroline opened her mouth to ask why but Kate simply put her lips over it to stop her from speaking.

A little while later, two men appeared with bicycles, both with baskets on the front. One had a picnic hamper with a wine cooler alongside and the other a blanket, towels and a fold-down umbrella. They stood them up outside the villa and handed Kate two helmets and a map. Minutes later, the two women set off. Kate had refused to tell Caroline where they were going and had ordered her to shut up and follow her. About twenty minutes into the journey, Kate sensed that Caroline wasn't quite as close as she had been and stopped, turning around to see where she was. To her amusement, she saw her wife walking along pushing the bike. Caroline looked at Kate and said" there is no polite way of saying this, my arse is killing me!" Kate chuckled and walked back with a towel, telling Caroline to pad the seat out with it and assuring her that they were only about five minutes from their destination.

Not long after, they turned down a small track and soon were confronted with a glorious sight; a tiny secluded beach with a large plane tree which spanned almost the entire area, and gave lovely shade. There was sign at the start of the sand 'adult beach –nude bathing permitted'. There was not another soul there. Kate spread the blanket down on the sand and unpacked the two baskets. She then pulled her wife down onto the blanket and began to take off her T shirt and then bra. She noticed that she was constantly looking around. "Relax Caroline, we are alone and if someone else does come, it is perfectly OK to be as we are." Then she began to gently rub sun screen into the white freckled skin and as she did she could feel Caroline stirring, however, that would have to wait as it was not in the plan for this morning. She then sat as her wife covered her body with cream; it felt delicious but Kate too steeled herself against the rising desire.

"Caroline, do you remember the day on the cricket oval when I first told you I wanted a baby?' Caroline nodded. "I said there would be sleepless nights, dirty nappies and teenage tantrums. Well we've had all those, the tantrums being Lawrence of course. We were married so quickly with no time to really reflect on our life and what we had been through and since then all of the above has made it difficult for us to spend that kind of quality time together. So that's what I want us to do these few days, take the time to re-live how we fell in love how we got to this point."

They both lay on their side facing each other, their nakedness serving to help them discard any inhibitions about talking through their feelings.

"Tell me about the night you first kissed me Caroline, what made you do that?" Caroline recalled for Kate how moved she was that someone noticed that she was struggling emotionally and had bothered to pop their head in to her office and ask if she was OK. She had been working late one afternoon and Kate had knocked on her office door and stuck her head in to see if the she was still there; Beverley had already gone home. She had found Caroline with her head in her hands and tears rolling down her face. From then on Kate would regularly pop in to see how she was and listen to all the stress her husband was causing her and the boys. One evening, a few weeks later, Kate had suggested they go out for a drink together and Caroline agreed. The drink had turned in to dinner and as they were both leaving the pub, Caroline had hopped in to Kate's car and taken her hand. She wanted to thank her for all the kindness, but as she looked intently at her something had given way and Caroline had leaned over and gently kissed Kate on the cheek. Kate responded by turning slightly and kissing Caroline on the lips, a kiss which lasted long enough that they both knew there was something else there.

Kate entwined her fingers with her wife and said, "Kiss me like that now Caroline." Their lips met gently and tenderly. "This is how we will love each other today, remembering those first kisses and how they gradually built up to the morning in your office and our first love making that afternoon." Caroline thought about objecting to the limitations being put on her but had second thoughts as she realised how much Kate had invested in making this honeymoon special.

"C'mon my blond beauty, time for a swim" "Kate, I can't swim naked, what if someone comes, I'm not that free yet." Not wanting to put pressure on her, Kate suggested they both get onto their swim suits. The water was beautifully warm and crystal clear. Kate swam out quite far whereas Caroline remained where she could still feel the sand under her feet. For one moment her wife had disappeared and the next she felt Kate stroking her legs under the water and then bursting to the surface and kissing her.

After a lovely picnic lunch complete with a chilled bottle of white wine, they packed up and started their ride back to the villa. Kate was careful to stop every ten minutes to check on the state of Caroline's rear end! After delivering the bikes, hamper and blanket back to reception, they walked hand in hand along the path in front of the beach. Coming towards them also hand in hand were Philipe and Franco, who they had met on the boat. Caroline was a little confronted by this sight as she had never really been exposed to the whole 'gay scene' and it took her by surprise.

"Good afternoon ladies, have you had a good morning," Philipe asked. Recognising his strong lilt, Kate answered in fluent French, much to his delight. He asked Kate how she came to be so fluent and she explained that she was a languages teacher and French, Spanish and German were what she mostly taught. With that, Franco immediately broke into Spanish and a large beaming smile appeared as she answered him. Not wanting to be rude, they all reverted to English for Caroline's sake. They chatted for a while and then went their separate ways. "I wonder if it's harder for men than women, Kate?" Caroline mused. "I think it can be more difficult in some places and there can be the ever present fear of gay bashings which women don't seem to face. That's why these kinds of holiday resorts are a haven for us." Kate had replied.

They had both fallen asleep quite quickly in each other's arms and Caroline only woke up when Kate stroked her and said, "Wake up darling I have another surprise for you." She had booked a massage for them both and had requested that the two of them were able to have it together in the same room; she wanted to watch Caroline relax and enjoy it.

After showering and dressing in smart casual clothes, they strolled back to the main building and into the bar where they both ordered a cocktail and drank it slowly gazing out watching the setting sun.

At about seven, before they went to the restaurant, they phoned Ginika. "Hi Mum, how is Flora?" Ginika replied,"Roxy and Ruth are just bathing her, I can hear her giggling and having a half coherent conversation about she and Fuzzy making a 'astle' on the beach. She's having a ball, so much attention, but she's really tired and I don't think there will be any problem getting her to sleep. I'll just walk into the bathroom. Hey baby girl, guess who's on the phone?" "Mummy, Mama" they heard their little one call out. "Yes darling here you listen" and Ginika put the phone to her ear.

After an excited but rather garbled conversation, they said goodnight to Flora and everyone else, including Fuzzy, and finished the call.

As they ate dinner, Kate asked Caroline when the moment was that she knew she was in love with her. Caroline thought for a moment and then said she thought it was the evening after they had first made love and she had stood at her kitchen bench and told John that if she loved and trusted someone enough to have sex with them that she wanted them there and that she felt happier than she had for years. She said, "I knew then that there was no turning back for me. I couldn't contemplate not pursuing you with everything I had." She then asked Kate when it had been for her. "It's a no brainer, darling, the first time you kissed me in the car. I thought it was happening as I could barely cope at school if I didn't get to see you, but as soon as your lips touched mine, I was a lost in it all, and I knew."

The day had been perfect and Caroline knew how she would choose it to end but she was going to let Kate take the lead and surrender to whatever she had planned for them. As they lay naked letting the breeze from the ocean wash over them, they didn't speak, there was nothing to say. Kate looked deeply into her wife's eyes and kissed her tenderly. "Sleep tight my darling, sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Caroline woke she turned over, stretching out her arm to make contact, however all she felt was an empty space. "Kate, you're up early." No answer. Eventually she slid out of bed and shuffled into the lounge, no sign of her wife but she did see a note on the table. 'Morning sleepy head, just gone for a quick walk – love you K xx'

Wrapping herself in a robe, she walked out onto the veranda taking in the beauty of the ocean and morning sun. As she scanned the horizon she noticed Kate sitting on the beach with Philipe. They appeared to be deep in conversation. Thinking nothing of it for the moment, she walked back into the kitchenette and poured herself some juice taking it outside again. Her eyes fixed on Kate; she wondered what they could be talking about, she wondered why she was starting to feel a touch of resentment, even jealousy, 'Get a grip Caroline'

Half an hour later, Kate strolled down the path towards the veranda, beaming as she stared intently at her wife. "Well, you've had a good long sleep!" "And you seem to have had a good long chat." Caroline replied with a small hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, I was just getting back from my walk when I bumped into him. We sat together for a while and I noticed he was a bit upset. He was telling me that his family have not spoken to him in the five years that he and Franco have been together, and sometimes it just overwhelms him. I think he told me just so he wouldn't keep burdening his partner with it."

Caroline instantly regretted the thoughts she'd had while waiting for Kate; reminding herself that she didn't own her; she always had time and a kind word for other people. But, it was their honeymoon and she was keen to keep the rest of the world away as she knew that once they returned home, life would be full of other people again.

"So what amazing plans do you have for today?" Caroline whispered into Kate's ear as they parted from a long good morning kiss.

"I want you to take the lead today Caroline, I want us to right all the wrongs we did to each other the weekend you took me away for my birthday. We both know it was a time that left us with deep wounds."

The weekend had turned into a disaster of immense proportions. Unthinking actions and harsh words had cut them both to the core. Both women had said and done things that had ultimately caused Kate to break off the relationship.

"No pressure then" Caroline had joked.

"I shall await your instructions my darling and in the meantime I will get us some breakfast." and with that Kate walked inside to rummage through the yummy hamper that had been left at the door earlier.

They ate a leisurely breakfast and decided that they would have a quiet day together, reading, walking, and perhaps a swim at the beach in front of their villa. Caroline knew she was going to have to put on a good evening for Kate and so she set about looking through the information about the resort to see what might be possible. All of a sudden, she found something that looked amazing; 'Dinner under the Stars'. A small group of guests were taken to a secluded spot on a hillside overlooking the bay and were served a four course meal, cooked on site. 'Yes!' she thought and she strolled outside with her mobile to ring and book. Luckily, there was room for them and they were told to meet at reception at seven o'clock.

After a walk and swim they sat quietly reading on their veranda, chatting occasionally; nodding off now and then and generally relaxing.

Kate interrupted the quiet, "Caroline, do you remember when I told you I wanted to ask Greg to be a donor for me, we were sitting on the lounge at home, and at one point you turned away from me and stumbled around trying to tell me 'there are things I haven't processed'? I knew what you were trying to say even though you never actually said it. I can only think that must have been so awful for you."

With her eyes staring at the horizon, Caroline said softly, "You have no idea." A long pause ensued. "The thought of someone, anyone else, touching you was more than I could bear. I knew in my head why you wanted, err needed, to do it, but my imagination; well that was another thing all together.

Reflecting on the weekend away, the cowardly check in, with its two separate rooms, and the disastrous and unplanned meal with Greg, Caroline said, "After I left you and went to my room, all I could think of was 'I've got to stop her, I need to tell her I can't handle the prospect'; but I couldn't find you. The next morning when you told me at the breakfast table that the two of you were staying and the intention was to sleep together. O God Kate. I was a coward yet again; I didn't fight for you, for us."

Kate stretched out her hand and covered her wife's. "I was so angry with you. So disappointed; so tired of feeling like a hidden lover, a fling. Dealing with Celia, John and Lawrence; never being able to be ourselves at home. I lashed out. I said terrible things to you. I can see that telling you our sex life had amounted to just a couple of 'embarrassed fumbles' was horrible, untrue and would have been devastating under the circumstances."

"You see Caroline, this is why we need to talk about these things; it brings us some understanding of what we were both going through."

For a little while longer, they talked about the weekend and what it had been like for both of them. Kate gently brought the topic to an end as she could see that it was all too much for Caroline and there would be no gain in hashing over things further. Enough had been said that they both felt the other had understood and forgiven.

Around five o'clock, Caroline told Kate that they should start to get ready for dinner as they were going out.

"Wear something a bit special tonight."

Kate had questioned why she needed to do that.

"Oh, no reason; I feel like getting a bit dressed up tonight, after all it is your pretend birthday!"

Caroline realised she was no-where near as good as Kate at being the assertive lover. She would simply have been told to dress up if it had been the other way round; and in the telling there would have been an air of seduction.

They reached the bar at about six o'clock. Caroline went and asked for a bottle of their best champagne to be brought to their table. A waiter arrived quite quickly with the bottle in a cooling bucket and two flutes. Just at that moment, the two men arrived in the bar and came over.

Franco eyed off the champagne and asked if it was a special occasion. Caroline stumbled a little as she tried to work out how to describe a 'pretend birthday''. As usual Kate came to the rescue and said that it was her birthday, a belated celebration for a significant one. The two men hovered as if waiting for an invitation. Kate said nothing. Caroline took a deep breath and said, "Well, have a good evening you two. Hope you have a nice meal."

Looking a little disappointed, the two guys made their way over to the bar. The women looked at each other and smirked as Kate whispered, "Well done you!"

They were thrilled with the special meal under the stars. There had only been three other couples there and the food outstanding. Caroline had been so romantic, holding hands across the table and occasionally kissing Kate; only a year ago even, these displays of love and affection in public would have been inconceivable.

As they strolled back to their villa in the moonlight, Kate was almost overcome with desire, she needed Caroline to erase the pain of that fateful weekend; blot out the memory of being in bed with Greg. She wanted her wife to know that there was no-one who had or ever would, love her like she did.

As they approached the door, Caroline turned and said, "I remember you telling me that if you had been booking that weekend away for us, the most important thing would have been that you 'got to spend two whole days and nights in the same room as me'. You are about to get the first of those nights. Oh and in case there is any doubt, my night, my rules."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_I know some of you may have found this story a little too 'sweet', I just felt the need to give them two weeks of pure happiness and a time to reflect on their life together, after the horrors and hurts of some of their on-screen relationship. A fortnight of happiness never did any of us any harm! Thanks for all your kind reviews and constructive criticism._

Kate stretched out as she woke and lay staring at the ceiling for some moments, she could hear her wife breathing evenly and gently beside her. True to her word, Caroline had taken charge of the night, she corrected herself, the two nights; the day in between had simply been an opportunity to re-charge their batteries, they didn't even leave the villa. Never had she felt so loved, so complete, so special.

Today was going to be a surprise, and hopefully a wonderful one. Their wedding had been a rushed affair and while many of their friends and colleagues had been able to join them, William was the only family member who had been at the ceremony. Kate knew how disappointed Ginika was to miss the day. She also knew the hurt that Caroline felt at the absence of her mother, Alan, Lawrence and Gillian. Today she was going to make up for that, and there was a lot to do.

"Caroline, darling, wake up."

"What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock sleepy head. I will go and get us some breakfast while you shower."

"Why, what have we got special today?" she asked as she tried to drag Kate back into bed.

"Because," Kate hesitated, "just because I have plans." Today they were getting married, again, this time with their family there. The staff at the resort had been wonderful. Emails had flown back and forwards for weeks as Kate made all the plans. They would have a small private function room and one of the staff who was a celebrant would officiate, the only difference would be that there would be no papers to sign; following the ceremony, a special meal complete with cake. William and Ginika would make a short speech and toast and Flora would act as flower girl and carry the rings to her mothers.

They both needed to be at the spa by two o'clock as Kate had booked a makeup and hair package for all the women. As she thought about it she could feel the anticipation building up and the best part was that Caroline, as yet, knew nothing about it. She had organised the speedboat to go over to the mainland at one o'clock to pick up the family. Caroline would only know what was happening when she got to the spa and saw the others there.

She quickly rang reception while Caroline was in the shower, "Kate McKenzie –Dawson here, I'm just ringing to check that everything is OK for our party this evening?"

"Hi, Kate, yes we are all set. I think the staff are more excited than you! Leave it to us and we'll make sure it is very special."

The two women spent the rest of the morning having a walk and supposedly relaxing; Kate was anything but relaxed as she was full of excitement for later.

"Kate, these days have been wonderful. I can't help thinking that if only we'd gone away straight after our wedding, your accident would never have happened."

"Caroline, 'what ifs' are pointless. We have to just accept what happened and get on with our lives; and considering what happened, it is a miracle that Flora and I are here; but we're here because you and I are meant to have a life together."

At around one o'clock, Kate told Caroline that she would go ahead and arrange things.

"Why do you need to go ahead?"

"Oh there's something I need to check on, you just stroll up and be there for two." Kate kissed her on the cheek and with the seductive authority that Caroline envied, "Just do it".

Kate was on the jetty when the speed boat arrived and her somewhat windswept family got off. Flora was ecstatic to see her mummy and clung to her neck. They were all so excited, and Roxy asked Kate if she'd managed to keep it from Caroline.

"Yep, so far, so good. Now you three women need to hurry into the spa and William, you and Lawrence get Flora over the other side to the playground and in about fifteen minutes go around to Villa number 7, it won't be locked. We should be back in about an hour.

Caroline was strolling along the pathway towards the spa when all of a sudden she heard a distinctive, "Mama, Mama" and saw her baby girl toddling along the path towards her with one arm stretched out and the other clutching Fuzzy. "Lawrence appeared and swept Flora up, looking at his mum saying "Kate's going to kill me " William followed quickly, looked at Lawrence and shook his head, "Special needs boy, I told you not to let her run off!"

Caroline stood gaping at them. "What are you all doing here?" Before Lawrence could make things worse William said, "We thought we'd bring Flora across for a little boat trip while the others had a break. We just wanted to see where you were staying."

His mother recognised the sheepish look on both their faces which said 'I'm not really telling the truth' but decided not to say anything; obviously something was afoot.

"You'll have to keep Flora entertained for a while; Kate is waiting for me in the spa."

"Don't worry mum, you go and enjoy yourself, we'll be OK," William assured her.

She walked into the spa and checked in with the desk. There was a cubicle with a curtain drawn around it, and the woman at the desk said, "Kate is in that cubicle there if you want to see her."

Caroline drew back the curtain and laughed as she came face to face with her family. She tried to press them all about why they were there, 'we just felt like an afternoon of luxury with the two of you and Kate said it would be OK'. No challenge again from Caroline even though she knew it was obviously part of a much more elaborate plan. They enjoyed their pampering; sharing the days they had been apart; the young ones pressing for details of the honeymoon which were not forthcoming for obvious reasons.

Around three thirty, the women all arrived back at the villa looking a million dollars. Caroline noticed the look on Lawrence's face as he checked out Ruth; this could be getting interesting she mused. Flora was over the moon to be back with her mothers and spent her time toddling between the two of them for hugs, while carrying on with a very lengthy conversation about sand and ice cream and pancakes. The rest of the time was awash with laughter and stories of all their escapades and the things they had seen and done. Kate was sure now that she had done the right thing spending all the money they had on this holiday with the knowledge that a lot of unhappy memories could now be replaced with something better.

At half past four Kate discretely ushered the rest of the family out of the villa, she had organised somewhere for them to change and get ready, only she, Flora and Caroline were left. She pulled Caroline into the bedroom and on to the bed. They lay side by side with Flora between them.

"Look at her Caroline. She is the product of our love for each other. I wouldn't have reached the decision to try if I hadn't thought you would be beside me to give her a loving family. I know the circumstances got messy and hurtful, but we were together when she arrived; we were married so that she would come into a secure world."

Caroline caressed her baby's face gently, "I love her more with every passing day."

"She may have my DNA but she has your love infused in every cell of her body and there are days when I look at her and it's like looking at a miniature you." Kate whispered. "The gestures, the looks, the conversation."

"Remember we were lying together like this when you asked me to marry you, as this little one was nearly here?" she paused for a moment, "Caroline Elizabeth McKenzie-Dawson will you marry me again today? This time in front of all those who love us and weren't with us last time."

Caroline lay speechless and motionless just looking deeply into her wife's eyes.

With a choking voice she replied simply,"Yes I will." and they lay with their arms round each other and the baby, holding the moment, feeling like they could burst.

Kate reached into the cupboard and brought down a large box that William had brought to the villa before they arrived back from the spa, inside was a magnificent electric blue cocktail dress which she had bought for Caroline before she left home; she herself had a cream coloured one, not too dissimilar and there was a cream coloured dress with blue ribbon woven through it for Flora. Ginika had also put in a little blue bowtie for Fuzzy!

When the three of them were dressed and ready, Kate buzzed reception for the buggy to come and pick them up. Caroline pulled Kate close, "you are more than very pretty, you are beautiful."

"And you my darling are beyond magnificent."

They both laughed remembering the time and circumstances those words had first been uttered.

The little ceremony went off beautifully. The staff at the resort pulled out all the stops to decorate the small room with flowers, balloons and cream and blue satin bows. They chose some wonderful music to accompany the ceremony and the celebrant was very creative.

Caroline and Kate made their vows to each other again and read the same poems they had the first time, but with less haste as they were not subject to the time restrictions of the registry office. Flora had been cute; prompted by her grandma she had walked very solemnly to each mother with their wedding ring on a little cushion, turning each time to Ginika "right grandma?"

As Lawrence watched, he was reminded of his actions the day of their first wedding. He had not wanted to go, but knew he should. His granny, lost in her own world of misery, had given him the green light he needed to stay away; something he had regretted very soon after. Now he was happy for his Ma and Kate; he could see how good they were for each other. The house was a happy place and they still encouraged him to bring his friends around and do what seventeens do. No one at school ever mentioned it now.

When the ceremony ended, the staff brought in a table which they set with great care. Following a few drinks, they were served a beautiful meal. Lawrence and Ruth were given permission to have a couple of glasses of wine, "I suppose there's no point in asking if I can get drunk is there?" Lawrence asked his mother. "Nope, nope, absolutely not" she came back very quickly.

Both William and Ginika spoke from the heart in their little speeches, which brought tears to both women's eyes. Caroline then turned and looked at her wife and addressed everyone.

"My darling Kate, there are few words I could find to describe my life with you; none would do it justice. I can only say that I never dreamt it was possible to have what we have. We have been tried and tested in so many ways, some of our own making and some beyond us. You and I plus our family here have come through together and we are all stronger for it. Thank you for all this, for thinking of it and arranging it."

At that moment, a waiter came in with two bottles of champagne and a note. 'To Kate and Caroline, we hope you have had a wonderful ceremony and a happy honeymoon. So nice to meet you, you have been an inspiration for us', signed Franco and Philipe. After shooting a glance at Caroline, who nodded, Kate asked the waiter if the two men were still in the bar and if so to invite them to come and join the party.

The men joined them soon after and after the cake cutting, the table was taken away and a pre-recorded music started up. Everyone insisted that the newly-weds get up and do their 'bridal waltz', which was something they hadn't done the first time around.

"I can remember the last slow waltz we did, can you Caroline?" Kate whispered into her ear.

"What I remember is my heart thumping as you slowly lifted my face into yours, the kiss, the public kiss; and I thought that's it; there's no going back from this moment. Then you whispering, I love you Caroline."

Everyone entered into the spirit of the moment and had wonderful fun, dancing, singing, and after a few champagnes, Franco had regaled them with Spanish ballads and a little flamenco dancing. At one point Caroline had leaned in to Lawrence and asked,"how are you enjoying the shirt lifters and muff munchers now?" Lawrence gave his mother a wry smile.

At ten o'clock the party wound up and the family gathered up all their stuff, the sleeping Flora and Fuzzy were wrapped in a blanket, and they were whisked off back to the mainland. The two women thanked the staff for giving them a wonderful evening and then strolled back to their villa.

"Well thankfully Mrs McKenzie-Dawson there's no dishwasher to come between us and our wedding night this time," Kate joked.

Caroline pushed her wife gently up against the wall as she the first time and kissed her with a passion that was both tender and searing, gently steering her into the bedroom where they had the luxuries of time and aloneness and no baby bump to hamper their lovemaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The dawn broke on the last day of their honeymoon. Caroline lay awake and couldn't stop the memories from flooding back. A sinking feeling had come over her as she remembered the accident, the day after their first wedding. Kate had been adamant that they have a least some of the day alone, and was keen to take the boys to their various destinations, to give Caroline time to get through the work she had.' If only, If only, I hadn't let her go', kept playing like a loop in her head. She would stick to Kate like glue today. She rolled over and cuddled into the back of her wife in attempt to drive the demons out of her head; eventually she drifted back to sleep.

Kate woke and she knew that today could be a little difficult for both of them, too many memories, too much trauma. She rolled over and held Caroline, kissed her gently and reassured her that the story would be different today. "Don't worry darling, I won't leave your side."

Caroline had overcome her fears so well after some months of therapy but they both knew that certain things were triggers.

"If we've learnt anything these last few days it's that we never give up you and me, and nothing that's thrown in the way can't be overcome."

"Kate, I know this sounds a bit corny, but I feel like today is the first day of the rest of our lives. These four days have been so powerful. We've exposed things that we'd both pushed down for risk of hurting each other all over again. It's hard to put into words; it's like a cleansing, like you've lanced a boil and all the pain has come out; every heartache replaced with love and passion."

"Shush, it's not corny, you're simply saying what we both feel; it's time to move on. There's so much to be grateful for and it's up to us to keep going forward now.

'Breakfast?" Kate whispered. "No, you." Caroline moaned as she felt her need rising.

Two hours later, they stood on the pier, waiting for the boat to load up and take them back to the mainland and their family. The two men were there to see them off. Philipe asked if they could exchange email addresses and they happily obliged. They had all enjoyed each other's company the night before and for some reason Philipe felt a kindred spirit with Kate.

The last two days together at the beach house were full of fun and relaxation. Ginika had obviously been in her element as the matriarch of the bunch, and the young ones had enjoyed each other's company. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she felt so peaceful and rested.

Lawrence, sitting with his mother one afternoon said, "Ma, I could never understand the guys at school who used to hang out with the girls, you know, like in a group. But since spending time with Ruth and Roxy, I guess I can see why. The girls see things differently. I kind of feel like I don't have to prove myself and you know, I'm not thinking of err, well you know."

"Sex, Lawrence, is what you are trying to say."

Lawrence laughed. "Yep, for the last few years, watching him,I used to think it was all popsicle thought about. I thought it was, you know, normal."

"Yea well he isn't such a great role model in that department and you wouldn't be far wrong thinking that." She ruffled her son's hair; she had worried that he was turning into a miniature John, and was relieved to see this softer side of him.

The airport farewells were teary but full of promises to keep in touch and see each other soon. The young ones were even talking about another trip to New York. Kate stepped in straight away,"Yea well once you've got a job in your varsity break you can talk about it then. Ma and I are not a bottomless pit"

Caroline had never heard Kate say that before. It was always Caroline or 'your mother'. She smiled to herself, how far they had all come in a fortnight.

Half an hour after they arrived home, Caroline and Kate were sitting at the kitchen bench discussing the inevitable shopping list and who would go, when there was a familiar tap on the back window as Celia asked to be let in.

She strolled in, pulled up a stool and joined the two of them at the bench. "Well, how was your fortnight in the Bananas? How did everyone get along?"

"Our holiday was wonderful mum, we couldn't have asked for better and everyone got on well and enjoyed themselves. The four young ones had a ball and Flora had so many babysitters; Kate and I felt quite redundant at times. "

Kate took a deep breath before telling Celia, "Caroline and I got married. Only I asked her this time. It was so romantic."

Celia was obviously shocked and looked first at one and then the other. "How can you get married when you already are?"

Again Kate took over, there was no way she was going to let Celia rain on their parade as she had the last time. "Well you did Celia, we had the ceremony again only this time it was with our family, just as you and Alan did."

"You didn't invite me and Alan, aren't we family?"

At this point, Caroline stepped in. "You had your chance mum."

Not wanting to stir up this particular can of worms, Kate continued, "We had the reception at the resort; the staff were marvellous and put on a wonderful celebration for us."

"What resort? I thought you had hired a large beach house."

"Yes we did but Caroline and I went away to an outer island for four days and on the last day, the family came over and we had the wedding. This time I had more chance to plan it and have exactly what we wanted. It was a surprise for Caroline."

"You left Flora for four days!" Celia said indignantly. "Why did you need to go away?"

"So that we could have the honeymoon we never managed the first time; we needed some time alone Celia. Flora was perfectly fine, she had her other grandma looking after her with the help of the other kids."

Caroline was absorbing all this. She knew that Kate was trying to stop any possibility of Celia saying anything to her daughter to spoil her joy.

"How did Lawrence feel about it?"

"About what Granny?" Lawrence asked as he swept into the kitchen.

"Well, about the wedding, you weren't exactly over the moon last time."

Caroline could now feel the heat starting to rise in the back of her neck.

"It was great. I was very proud to be at the wedding; it's where I should have been the first time." He said as he slid his arm protectively around his mother's shoulder. "We had a wicked holiday together; Kate organised the two weeks; I think it's got to be the best holiday I've ever had."

Celia recoiled at his words. The boys had many holidays with her and their parents and when they were younger and it hurt her to hear him say this.

"Will you excuse me Celia, I'm going upstairs to check on Flora" and as she left she signalled silently for Lawrence to leave the room as well.

Caroline sat for a few moments contemplating the conversation she knew Kate would expect her to have.

"Mum, over the last three years, Kate and I have been through some very rough patches. Some of that was of our own making; my reluctance to be who I was, and publicly acknowledge Kate, and her overwhelming desire to have a child. We handled both badly."

"Well I did warn you that you were making a fool of yourself."

Caroline silently held her hand up to Celia after this comment, to prevent any more coming.

"William has cared for and respected Kate from the beginning, but it has been a long slow road for Lawrence. She has been so patient and understanding with him and it has paid off. He was so relaxed while we were away, so good with Flora, and is able to see how life can be when we live as a family."

"There was the accident and the impact that had on us all for at least six months. This holiday was Kate's way of trying to put the damage behind us and focus on how to go forward as a couple and as an extended family."

"Well, everything's alright now isn't it?"

"Yes mum, but there's one thing that must be said, and said clearly. I know you've struggled with lots of aspects of my life but it is what it is. There's no changing. I am happier than I could ever have imagined. Kate has brought calm to our lives after the circus we have all lived with for the last few years. She loves me, Flora and the boys and would do anything to keep us together and happy. You and Alan should be a part of it all. We want you to be. But it must be on our terms now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Celia asked with a distinct scowl.

"It means, no negativity, and certainly no attempt to undermine Kate. Her mother, Ginika is over the moon with her new family, she tells me all the time how she can't believe she has been given such a gift; and that means the world to Kate and me."

"Well that's because she's never had grandchildren before and never expected to."

"That's true to a certain extent, but more than that mum, she just wants her daughter to be happy and she can see that she is."

"Well, I want you to be happy too, I do love you, you know that."

"I do mum, but from now on it has to be more than words. I need to see you happy for me, for all of us. I want you to be proud of us all, to hear you tell anyone that asks, how wonderful your family is. You've been given a second chance at happiness with Alan. I have found Kate and found myself. Some people would give anything for what we have"

The back door opened again and Alan came in to the kitchen. Kate arrived with Flora in her arms who within seconds stretched out saying "Grandpa". Alan swept her up and kissed her. "He then kissed Kate "How are you love? Was it a good holiday?"

Celia leant closer and put her hands over Caroline's; she looked at her for a few moments, then gave a resigned but heartfelt nod of acceptance.


End file.
